Gavin Emerson
Gavin Emerson is a recurring character is The Powerpuff Girls, a data analyst for the Townsville Police Department. Season 1 Tyler Osborn brought Melanie Reenie and Christopher Mills into a back room at the police station where Gavin awaited them. Osborn made it clear that Gavin was the officer in charge when he wasn't at the station. He introduced himself and assisted Osborn in explaining the operation to Reenie and Christopher. Christopher would convince a Gangreen operative named Desmond Callahan that he had killed a prosecutor named Dennis Sanderson in order to impress him.Sarah Bellum, however, insisted on speaking with Christopher before he went out into the field and Reenie asked Gavin to stay in the room as they spoke and type everything they spoke. Gavin agreed to help Reenie, although he admitted he had no idea why Reenie would doubt Sarah's trustworthiness. Christopher waited at Millennium Park for Desmond Callahan, but became agitated when he failed to show. Gavin called him and told him to stop complaining. He reiterated that he was the officer in change and ordered Christopher to remain on the bench. Christopher hung up in order to investigate what appeared to be an abduction, which turned out to be a brutal initiation ritual by Desmond and the other team members. Gavin later related this to Osborn, who unfairly ordered him to stay and gather information on the other members. After a few days of Christopher with the gang, Gavin managed to find information on all of his teammates except for the girl, who went by the alias Lil' Arturo. Gavin ordered Christopher to find more information about the girl while simultaneously trying to figure out the plan for Millennium Park. Gavin was present in the data analysis room when the Gangreen Gang broke into the McCracken County Museum and took guard Elias Kelly hostage, but renounced responsibility to deal with it since Tyler Osborn was in the room and he outranked him. Gavin was in the data analysis room when Christopher Mills finally checked back in after the incident at the museum, Gavin was worried that Christopher was emotionally unable to continue, but assured him and Osborn otherwise. He also claimed that he had gotten as much information from the gang as he could and suggested stealing the Book of Bakamin. Both Osborn and Gavin claimed it was too dangerous, and Christopher left leaving Gavin to believe that he had dropped the idea. He relayed Christopher's actions to Melanie Reenie when she arrived that night, but Reenie was less than convinced. He watched as Christopher enacted his plan to steal the Book, which ended in capture by Desmond Callahan. Reenie immediately called for Christopher's rescue after Gavin pointed out that he had lost all audio and video. Osborn denied her request, and Gavin sided with the captain after pointed out that all of the images in the Book of Bakamin had been recorded before they lost feed. Reenie ultimately decided to leave and do what she could on her own. Appearances Season 1 Emerson, Gavin Emerson Gavin Emerson, Gavin Emerson, Gavin Emerson, Gavin